Behind A Criminal
Behind A Criminal '''is the first episode from the first season of Suicide Squad. Synopsis In 1967, ex-WWII soldier Roland Flag, ordered by president Lyndon B. Johnson, creates a team designed to make dangerous missions, the Task Force X. 50 years later, agent Michael Morrison creates a new version of this team, and his teammate Amanda Waller tries to rescue the Atlanta major´s daughter, who disappeared. Plot Joker Girl 4 years ago, the criminal known as Harley Quinn takes three prisoners in an abandoned circus. One prisoner, terrified, says Batman will come to save them, but Harley says "Batman is dead, sweetie" and then, kisses the prisoner. A group of police officers enter on the circus, menacing Harley. She says they have to choose one man to kill, and if they don´t, she will kill the three prisoners. The police officers refuse, with Harley pulling a lever, making acid to fall over the prisoners. When the police officers try to shoot her, she throws smoke bombs distracting them. Harley takes advantage of this and beats the police officers. Suddenly, Harley wakes up in the Belle Reve prison, 4 years later. She is taken to Dr. Hugh Evans room, who says she needs to overcome a "trauma of the past". ''Series intro.'' City of Trees In the city of Atlanta, Georgia, a group of criminals reunite in an alley alongside a frightened teenage girl. The criminals lock up the girl inside a car and one criminal tells her she is part of his biggest plan.The criminals leave, and two police officers find the car with the girl. Suddenly, one police gets knocked by a boomerang. His teammate shoots at a trash cube (he saw the boomerang going to there). The criminal throws a can to the car, distracting the officer. Then, he throws the boomerang to the police´s hands, thus making his gun fall. He throws the boomerang again, thus knocking off the police officer. The girl finds a hammer in the car and throws it to a window, breaking it and escapes. The criminal sees her running and chases her throught the alley, but when she is about to scape, two more criminals attack her. The criminal leader, Digger (who used the boomerang) says something big is coming, and she is part of it. Digger and his henchmen take the girl away. Meanwhile, CIA agent Michael Morrison meets with his teammate Amanda Waller in a restaurant. Morrison tells Waller about the Task Force X, a special government force created in 1967 by Roland Flag, and asks Waller for help in order to assemble a new team. Waller accepts, but with a condition: Help her in the case of Alice Montreal, daughter of Atlanta City major, and who disappeared: The first on the list is Rick Flag Jr. an army lieutenant who is training private soldiers in West Point Academy. Morrison and Waller arrive to West Point and see how Rick Flag Jr. trains the soldiers. Morrison tells Waller Rick is Roland´s grandson and then, asks Rick to talk in a private space: Morrison offers him a place in the new Task Force X, but Rick rejects it, saying his father died after replacing Roland in the team. The next in the list is Jack Bright, the son of one ancient Roland´s teammate named Jesse Bright. Jack lives isolated in a forest shack. Morrison and Waller go to the forest and find Jack´s shack. Jack allows them to enter after they show him a photo of his father. When entering, the agents discover Jack is a conspiracy maniac. Morrison asks if he wants to join the team, and he accepts after Waller promises to show him secrets of the CIA. Remember the Past In the Belle Reve prison island, an inmate named Floyd Lawton is taken into a room and put into a metal chair where he meets Dr. Hugh Evans, who invented a machine that can make a person to repeat its worst memories. Evans puts the machine on Floyd, and his memory starts: Floyd and his 10-year-old daughter, Zoe, return to house after school, however, they find Floyd´s wife dead. Floyd starts to scream while Evans looks pleased. Another Floyd´s memory appears: In the memory, he appears as a soldier in Afghanistan, Floyd has a sniper rifle, and aims at a taliban who is attacking a girl. Floyd shoots at the soldier, but the sister of the girl appears trying to stop the taliban, with the bullet hitting her. Floyd starts to scream, and Evans is about to disconnect the machine, but he is called to attend another prisoner: Harleene Quinzel. Wake Up The Devil In a cemetery of Eagle Pass, Texas, a security guard is vigilating with a lantern. Meanwhile, a man stares at the monumental tomb of someone named Lazarus Lane, who was born in 1860 and died in 1898. The guard finds the man, who shoots him down with a revolver. After digging up Lane's coffin, the man opens it and gets surprised because Lane's skeleton is still there. The man takes a chest that was in the coffin and runs with it, but suddenly, a hand rises from the grass and takes the man's leg. Lane's grave breaks up, a mysterious voice says "You shouldn´t have do that" and then, a demon appears, turns into smoke and attacks the man. Cast Main *Charlayne Woodard as '''Amanda Waller. *Sean Penn as Michael Morrison. *Christa B. Allen as Harleene Quinzel/Harley Quinn. *Aaron Paul as George D. Harkness/Captain Boomerang. *B.J Novak as Floyd Lawton/Deadshoot. *Ben McKenzie as Rick Flag Jr. *Diego Luna as the Possesed Man. *Tom Wilkinson as Dr. Hugh Evans. Category:Episodes Category:Astral-New-X Category:Suicide Squad: TDO Episodes